I Just Want You To Know Who I Am
by JustAnotherMisfit13
Summary: Years have passed for KC Guntherie, but his past hasn't. Always reminded of his son Tyson, he stands at the sidelines while he watches him grow up without him. Bad summary, give it a shot?


**Author's note: Something different then Eclare, bet you didn't expect this from me huh****? XD It was weird. I was sitting in English class with the song "You Found Me" by The Fray stuck in my head and this idea started to form. So I hope it's liked ^^ I do have a full story to this, but I've learned I'm much better at one-shots then full stories. And remember, the review button gets lonely so give it a visit after you're done! :D  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, "You Found Me" by The Fray or "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls <strong>

Thirty year old KC Guthrie walked down the cold grey pavement, his head down and jacket wrapped around him to keep the cold September air out. He was heading down the familiar path to Degrassi Community high school, were his teenage years were spent. Despite the chilly temperature, he always looked forward to these walks on his days off.  
>Not much had changed in the years. He was just a middle aged guy working at a mechanics shop who made a home in one of the tiny apartments that dotted Toronto's streets. The only difference was he could never seem to step out of his past.<br>Every day spent he seemed to be reminded of what had happened only so long ago. He was constantly thinking about the beautiful blond that was his ex, Jenna Middleton. He never had seemed to find love after that. He had tried all in his power to get her back, but things had been going too fast for her and she had made her decision. They were over. KC cringed at that memory, her blue eyes filled with sadness as he watched her walk out with his own hazel ones. She had told him the only purpose of them staying together was to find a good home for…_Ty_.  
>The simple mention of his sons name always made his heart drop. If he could, he would still be in Tyson's life if things were that easy. But Jenna couldn't do it anymore. It was for the best anyway…<br>Soon the school building started to approach and you could hear the familiar sounds of shouting from the football field. KC made his way over to the field and saw the colours of the football jerseys. He made his way over to the bleachers and stood beside them, due to the fact they were already overcrowded with people to watch the game and that he was too scared to sit in them anyway. Besides, there was only one reason he was here for every game..  
>"Tyson! Pass it here!" KC watched as a sandy haired boy in a football jersey toss the ball to another one of his team mates. He turned around to pick up his helmet and KC could get a good look at his blue eyes, and he was still amazed at how much they look like his mothers. The game started, and Tyson managed to score a touchdown making KC gleam with pride. He was good, very athletic and his father got to watch and see him improve with each game. '<em>I knew he'd do well with sports'<em> KC thought to himself, glad that Tyson's adoptive parents had put him into sports like he had asked.  
>It was half time now and the team abandoned their helmets by throwing them onto the bench, but Tyson's got too far and rolled away but he simply shrugged and ran off to his friends. Out of curiosity, KC picked it up. It was just like any other, the colours still the same as when he was in school. He seemed to get lost in his thoughts as he didn't hear the team run back over and gather their stuff and grab drinks.<br>"Ah, _there_ it is!" Tyson trotted over to KC, making him look up and nearly drop the helmet. "Thanks" He took it back once KC handed it over "I kinda need it." KC chuckled.  
>"If football hasn't changed since I played, then I'm guessing so."<br>"You used to play?"  
>"Yep, on this very field." KC smiled, getting a better look at his son. He had short sandy blond hair like his own that fell into his baby blue eyes. Jenna's eyes. He had a bit of a lopsided smile and the jersey with its huge shoulder pads seemed a bit too big for him.<br>"Really? Wow" then he noticed his blue eyes turn into a squint and his eyebrows furrow. "You look kinda familiar. Have I met you before?"  
><em>'If only you knew…' <em>KC thought.  
>"I come here to watch the games to, uh, reminisce in the old days but I don't think I've met you, personally."<br>"Huh. It's weird, I could've sworn I've met you before. Oh, I'm Tyson by the way!" he extended his hand out to KC, who grinned. The couple obviously brought him up right.  
>"I'm K-"but he stopped. He was playing a dangerous game here. He couldn't tell him his name, for the fact of it was an open adoption and they might have told Tyson about him and Jenna.<br>"Kirk. Kirk Cameron." He finished shaking his sons' hand.  
>"That's an interesting name. Hey, since you used to go here do you happen to know-"<br>"Tyson! Get back over here, the games about to start!" Tyson whipped his head around to see the team beckoning him back over.  
>"That's my que. Guess I'll see ya around!" KC simply nodded as he watched him run off, strapping his helmet back on.<br>KC stayed for the rest of the game, Degrassi winning by 3 touch downs, watch Tyson congratulate with his buddies, talk chattily to a girl who when laughed his eyes lit up at her, and other things. But after a while it was time to go and he started off back down the sidewalk, crossing the parking lot.  
>"Hey dad!"<br>"Hey Ty."  
>KC glanced up to see Tyson and his adoptive parent by their car.<br>"Good game?"  
>"If by good game, you mean us winning and me scoring a touchdown, then it was an <em>excellent<em> game."  
>"Way to go Tyson!" the older man thumbed him on the back, winning a grin from the boy "I'm proud!"<br>Each word felt like a stab at the heart to KC. He'd give up the world to have Tyson back and Jenna as the prober roll of the mother. He desperately wanted to be the one giving compliments and letting him know that he was proud too. He hurriedly ran out of the parking lot, needing to get away. He kept his head down as we quickly walked back home and his own words of _"I will _**not **_abandon my son!" _ shouted at Jenna rang threw his mind. But he did. Although, in an another weird way he hadn't. He made sure to get to every football game of Tyson's, because that was as close as he could get to the boy. But he still wanted to be more to him.  
>Perhaps, one day, he could be.<p>

"_And I don't want the world to see me,  
>'cause I don't think that they'd understand.<br>When everything's meant to be broken,  
>I just want you to know who I am."<em> 


End file.
